Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core for a rotary electric machine and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, a core (a stator core or a rotor core) used in a rotary electric machine is configured by stacking a plurality of core members in an axial direction of the rotary electric machine (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-140966). Each of the core members is formed by, for example, punching an electromagnetic steel sheet.